


Hot and Horny Habs

by gregorydox1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletes, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, Hockey, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, NHL RPF, Nashville Predators, National Hockey League, New York Rangers, Ottawa Senators, RPF, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorydox1/pseuds/gregorydox1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carey makes a pleasant discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prior to the 2009-2010 NHL regular season, the media had predicted that the Montreal Canadiens would be one of the worst teams in the Eastern Conference that season, thus they would miss the playoffs. Not only did the team make the playoffs, they went all the way to the Eastern Conference Finals. In the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals, the team would find themselves down three games to one in the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals and then surprised everybody by rallying to win three straight games, and defeating the heavily favoured Washington Capitals in seven. They followed that up by pulling off another huge upset by defeating the defending Stanley Cup Champions Pittsburgh Penguins in seven games in the Eastern Conference Semifinals. The team would eventually falter against the Philadelphia Flyers in the Eastern Conference Finals and would be eliminated in five games.

Most of the team's success down the stretch in the regular season and throughout the postseason were due to the play of goaltender Jaroslav Halak. He actually started the regular season as the team's backup to Carey Price, however, Carey had struggled and posted a sub-par record of 13-20-5, but did manage to post a respectable goals against average of 2.77 and a save percentage of .912 during the regular season. No matter how many times the team would be badly outplayed down the stretch, Jaroslav would always come up big by standing on his head in between the pipes.

Jaroslav and Carey were free agents as of July 1st of that year. Weeks went by and neither of them were re-signed by the club, thus, sparking up rumours that either of them could be traded. In mid-June, the team announced that they traded Jaroslav Halak to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for prospects Lars Eller and Ian Schultz. This came as a shock to the fans. When asked about the trade, the team's general manager, Pierre Gauthier stated that the organization still believes Carey will become an élite goaltender in spite of his recent struggles.

After that became settled, the focus now turned to whether Carey would even re-sign with the club. The months of July and August went by, and there was still no announcement of a signing, thus, rumours starting swirling again about Carey potentially being traded. It wasn't until early September that the team announced that they had come to terms on a new 2-year contract worth (US)$5.5 million. It was a surprise to many that they didn't just agree to a 1-year contract due to Carey's struggles last season.

Not only did Carey have his struggles last season on the ice, but he was also struggling with something off the ice. Something that had actually been affecting him for a few years and was driving him crazy. It's the realization that Carey made when he was about 15 years old. Carey is bisexual.

When he was younger, Carey often invited some of his teammates over to watch porn with him. The hot young goalie would always make sure that the movie was long and very hot. He would also make sure that there were several towels available and lied them down on the floor to catch their cum. Carey would mainly put on a movie that involved some slutty college girl with big tits and a shaved pussy getting gangbanged by the college's sports teams.

In spite of all the circle jerks they had, nobody was aware of Carey's sexual orientation. Proof of this showed each time somebody had done something stupid in the locker room and called a "fag". This really did annoy Carey, but he wasn't ready to uncover his secret yet. There was nothing he could do and had to keep telling himself things will get better when he gets older.

It's now September 2010, and Carey still hadn't fucked or been fucked by any guys yet. The hunky goaltender was really frustrated at this point. Sometimes he wondered if there were any non-straight people in the NHL. Little did Carey know, his question would be answered on the first day of training camp. This is a story of how the term "team bonding" takes on a whole new meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of training camp had finally arrived after a very long summer. This meant a fresh start for Carey, who was eager more than ever to get back on the ice. With that said, he drove himself to the team's practice facility very early. This would enable him to work on a few things before the rest of the team arrives. He pulled into the parking lot, turned off the ignition to his SUV, and stepped out. He grabbed his bag, and walked into the arena. Once he entered, he took a look over at the ice pad, and finally made his way to the locker room. Just when he was about to enter the room, he heard somebody cussing aloud from inside.

Carey entered the locker room and walked his way down the little corridor to where the benches and lockers are. Carey stopped walking suddenly and his jaw dropped because of what was going on at the opposite end of the room. There was Michael Cammalleri naked and on all fours, getting his sweet, tight, muscular ass eaten out by newly named captain, Brian Gionta. Carey started to become very aroused. He slid his right hand down his pants, and started stroking his big, thick, meaty cock. Carey turned around, and noticed the door wasn't locked, so he used his free hand to change that. After that, he turned back to the hot show that was in front of him. Carey decided to take off his clothes, and after he did, he spat on his hands, and started stroking his cock.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or you going to join us?" Mike asked.

Carey walked over to the bench and stood in front of Mike. The hunky goaltender made a fist around his cock and started slapping the adorable Italian's face with it. Carey then grabbed Mike by the back of his head, and started rubbing his cock up and down against Mike's face.

Mike wrapped his right hand around the massive shaft and started stroking it. He started kissing Carey's cock. First on the head that was already oozing precum through the slit. Then Mike started to kiss all sides of Carey's big, beautiful cock. Mike followed that up with licking each side of Carey's cock and his low-hanging nuts. Without a doubt, this was the best tasting cock that Mike has ever tasted.

Carey's knees were starting to buckle, so he sat down on the bench. He grabbed Mike by the back of the head, pulling it closer to his, and inserted his tongue into Mike's mouth. The two studs started engaging themselves in a deep, hot, wet tongue-wrestling match.

After several minutes of tongue-wrestling, Carey stood back up and faced towards Mike. He started jerking his massive cock in front of Mike again. The horny bottom looked up at Carey and licked his lips. He was just yearning for Carey to feed him his cock.

Mike opened his mouth wide and finally got what he wanted. Carey slid his cock inside of Mike's mouth. First, it was just the head, then he would insert his some of shaft and pull out again. Each time he pulled out, Carey would slide more of his cock back in. Finally, the entire thing was inside of Mike's mouth and down his throat.

Carey started running his hands through Mike's hair and started to facefuck him. Mike started humming on Carey's cock which caused to the hunky goaltender to start thrusting his hips faster. This was definitely the most incredible blowjob he's ever received.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Eat that cock you hot slut!" Carey hissed.

Mike was in sheer ecstasy at this point. Here he was sucking on the biggest cock he'd ever seen in his life. Meanwhile, at the other end, he was still getting his hot, tight, round, muscular ass eaten out by his team captain.

Brian, who had rimmed Mike's ass for what-seemed-like hours, took his tongue out of the sweet, sweaty, musky rosebud, and replaced it with two of his fingers and started to finger fuck Mike, who had rimmed Mike's ass for what seemed-like hours, took his tongue out of the sweet, sweaty, musky rosebud, and replaced it with two of his fingers and started to finger fuck Mike's ass by moving them around inside in every direction. The team captain's fingers were in so deep that he would gently brush against Mike's prostate.

Brian heard Mike starting to moan.

"Yeah, you like that, pussyboy?" Brian asked.

"Mmm hmm" Mike hummed. He still had Carey's cock deep down his throat.

"Just wait until we get both of our cocks inside that sweet ass of yours" Brian said.

The team captain decided that it was his turn to get his big cock sucked. He stopped fingering Mike and walked around to stand beside Carey. The stud goalie stopped bucking his hips. Carey took his cock out of Mike's mouth and watched the horny bottom suck furiously on Brian's big cock. The hot slut would alternate between the two bigger studs. When one cock was in his mouth, the other one was slapping his face.

"Fuck me!" Mike moaned.

Carey lied down on the bench underneath Mike. Brian positioned himself behind the horny bottom. Mike spread ass his cheeks and slowly sat himself down on the hot goalie's cock. At first, Mike sat down just far enough for the head of Carey's cock to go inside, then he pulled off. He sat back down on it again, taking about half of the shaft inside, before pulling back off again. Mike finally felt he was ready to take the entire thing in and slid his ass all the way down on the sexy goalie's cock. Carey put his hands on Mike's hips to keep him steady once he was completely inside of him.

After Mike was comfortable sitting on Carey's cock, Brian slid the head of his cock into Mike's ass and pulled out. Then the captain slid some more of his cock in, about halfway down the shaft, then pulled back out again. The third time Brian slid his cock in, he was able to slide all of it in.

Mike had never been double-penetrated before. Having two big, thick, meaty cocks inside of him hurt at first, but he was able to relax himself, and it felt better. Once Carey and Brian saw him relaxed, the two of them slowly started grinding their cocks against each other inside of Mike.

"Oh fuck yes!" Mike hissed.

Brian wrapped his big, muscular arms around Mike, and started massaging his pecks. Mike's left hand reached around the back of Brian's head, pulled him closer, and the two started to kiss each other passionately. Their tongues were going full throttle inside of each other's mouth. While they continued their deep tongue-wrestling match, the hunky team captain reached down with his right hand and started stroking Mike's cock.

Brian and Mike broke away from the kiss. Mike then looked down at Carey and licked his luscious lips. Brian then started kissing, and licking Mike on the shoulder, making his way up to Mike's neck. Once Brian had reached Mike's neck, he bit it slightly causing Mike to moan.

"You taste so good" Brian whispered.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me harder!" Mike screamed.

"Fuck yeah! Take those big cocks!" Carey hissed.

Mike's cock was begging for release. The intense heat, the smell of hot and wild man-to-man-to-man sex, having two big cocks fucking his ass and hitting his prostate, it all became too much for him.

"Ooh fuck yes!" Mike screamed and shot countless loads of his hot, thick, creamy cum all over Carey's  
amazing torso. This was the most intense orgasm Mike has ever experienced.

Brian and Carey continued to fuck Mike's ass. After a few more thrusts, Carey just couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his orgasm coming and bellowed out "Ooh fuck!!!" Mike could feel Carey's cum just rocketing up inside of his ass, and it felt amazing.

Brian started grunting loudly in Mike's ear. "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Fuck yes!" and the team captain shot several loads deep inside of Mike's ass.

Carey wiped some of Mike's hot cum off of him, and put his fingers towards Mike's pretty mouth. Mike opened up his mouth, sucked on Carey's fingers, and swallowed the cum. Brian pulled Mike's face towards his and the two starting to tongue-wrestle each other again for a while.

After Brian and Mike stopped kissing each other, Mike leaned down towards Carey and started kissing him for a little while. Brian leaned down and started kissing and licking Mike's sweaty back. After going up and down on Mike's back, Brian looked up at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh shit! We gotta shower and get ready for practice!" Brian exclaimed.

Mike and Carey went ahead into the shower, meanwhile, Brian went to his stall and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a can of odour neutralizer and started spraying the room to get rid of the sex stench. After he finished that, he joined the other two in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Carey woke up the next morning with a massive hard on. All he could think about was what happened in the team's locker room before yesterday's practice. He spat on his right hand, reached down, then started stroking his big, beautiful cock. First, he massaged the massive head. Then he worked his way up and down the shaft. He used his left hand to cup and massage his balls. Carey closed his eyes and started imagining some of the wild things he would love to do to Mike. Here is what he pictured.

There was Mike naked and on all fours on Carey's bed, with his butt sticking right out at the hunky goaltender. Carey grabbed Mike's sweet ass cheeks and started to squeeze and spank them. He would then go down and spit on Mike's rosebud. He stuck out his tongue, and started darting at it.

"Oh fuck yeah! Mmmmm! Eat that hole!" Mike moaned.

Carey started licking the rosebud that was winking back at him. This was definitely the best thing Carey's ever tasted in his life. He loved the taste and the musky smell of Mike's ass. After a while, Carey pulled his face away from Mike's ass.

"Lie on your back" Carey ordered Mike.

Mike rolled over on his back, and held his legs up. Carey spat on his fingers, rubbed them up and down against Mike's rosebud, and slid two of them inside gently. He pulled them out halfway and pushed them back in.

"Oh fuck!" Mike yelped.

Carey did this a few more times, then pulled his fingers all the way out. He put his fingers into Mike's mouth, this way he could taste was the hunky goaltender was tasting. The two studs then engaged in a tongue-wrestling match for a few minutes. Carey pulled away from Mike again.

"Turn around and get on all fours" Carey ordered.

Mike did and Carey grabbed his ass cheeks. He pushed them together and slid his cock in between them. He started thrusting his hips to make his cock slide up and down between the cheeks a few times.

"Fuck me" Mike moaned.

Carey spread Mike's cheeks open and slowly started inserting his cock into the hungry hole. At first he just slid in far enough for the head to go inside, then he pulled back out. The second time, he pushed in far enough for the head and half of the shaft to go inside, and slid back out. The third time, Carey slid all of his cock in.

"Oh! Fuck yes!" Mike hissed.

Carey started to thrust his hips vigorously. He began to fuck Mike harder and faster, showing Mike's ass no mercy. Carey reached around and started stroking Mike's cock. The feeling of a big, thick cock deep inside of him with the head hitting his prostate each time became too much for Mike.

"Ugh! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Mike screamed and shot his cum all over the sheets underneath him.

A few seconds later, it was Carey's turn to cum.

"Oh fuck yes! Ugh! Hmmmm! Yeah! Take that cum!" Carey grunted and shot his cum deep inside of Mike's ass.

Picturing himself breeding Mike deep inside of his ass caused Carey to go over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Ugh!" He bellowed and shot several loads of cum. Some of it managed to fly all the way up to his chin. Meanwhile, the rest landed on his chest and stomach.

"Whew!" Carey said, exhausted from the hot jerk off session he just had. Once he had got some of his energy back, he stood up, went into the shower, and cleaned himself up.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of the preseason had finally arrived. The Montreal Canadiens were playing their arch-rivals, the Boston Bruins. Unfortunately for Carey, he didn't have a great night in between the pipes. He allowed 4 goals on just 10 shots before being pulled. The Canadiens would get a couple of goals back, but it wasn't enough and the team would go on to lose the game by a final score of 4-2. After the game was over, the team went into their locker room, showered, and changed back into their street clothes. Most of the players except for Brian, Mike, Carey, and Lars had left to go home for the night. Carey was clearly disappointed with the way things went on this night. Brian looked towards Carey. The team captain sat down beside the young goaltender.

"Relax, man, it's only the first game of the preseason" Brian said.

"I know, I'm just sick and tired of losing, that's all" Carey replied.

"Would you care for some company tonight?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" Carey answered.

"Hey, Lars, you wanna come with?" Brian asked.

Lars nodded.

After everybody packed up their things, they made their way to the arena's garage and got into their vehicles. Lars didn't have a car yet, so Brian offered to drive him over.

About 25 minutes later, the guys arrived at Carey's place. They entered Carey's condo, and made their way into the living room. Carey stood up, went into the kitchen, and offered the guys some beer. They all accepted the offer. Carey grabbed the bottles of beer, closed the fridge, and walked back into the living room.

He grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and turned on the TV. Carey started flicking through the channels. After a couple of minutes, he found that there was nothing on to watch so he put the remote down on the coffee table and walked into his bedroom. Carey grabbed a Blu-Ray from the tower that was beside his bedroom's entertainment centre and walked back into the living room. He showed the guys the Blu-Ray, which was a porno. The movie was about a gay hockey team winning their league's championship, and their wild celebrations.

"Put it on" Mike said.

Carey inserted the Blu-Ray into the player, grabbed the remote, and fast-forwarded through the opening credits. The first scene came on. There was a scoreboard at the top of the screen showing the teams tied 3-3 in both the game and series. Just a few seconds into the OT period, the home team's hot rookie managed to sneak in behind the opposition's defense and scored the championship winner.

Carey thought it was taking too long to get to the sex, so he fast-forwarded the disc until it showed the players were all at the team captain's house with no clothes on. The rookie who scored the winner was on all fours ready for a gangbang by his teammates. He opened his mouth and began sucking on the team captain's cock. Meanwhile, at the other end, several of his teammates took turns rimming, fingering, and fucking him.

After a while, Mike, Brian, Carey, and Lars had stripped naked and began a circle jerk. Lars looked over at the couch and saw that Mike and Brian were stroking each other's cocks.

Carey stood up, walked over to the entertainment centre, ejected the Blu-Ray, put it back in its case, turned off the player and the television, then sat back down beside Lars. Carey looked at Lars with a sly grin on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Lars nodded.

"Go for it" he said.

Lars reached over and began massaging the head of Carey's big, beautiful cock.

"Mmmmm fuck yeah" Carey sighed.

Lars continued to the massage the head with one hand, and began stroking the shaft with the other. Carey reached over and began returning the favour.

"Ohhhh fuck" Lars moaned.

After a few more strokes, Carey grabbed Lars hand. He stood up, and pulled Lars up. Brian and Mike also stood up, and the four of them made their way into Carey's bedroom.

"You two get on all fours" Carey ordered Lars and Mike.

The two studs did what they were told, and spread their ass cheeks apart. Brian positioned himself on the behind Mike, stuck his tongue out, and started eating out Mike's ass. Carey did the same with Lars.

After a while, Brian pulled away from Mike's ass and looked over towards Carey and gave him a nudge. Carey pulled away from Lars' ass.

"You wanna switch?" Brian asked.

"Sure" Carey replied.

"Oh fuck yes!" Mike moaned and pushed back so Carey's tongue could go deeper.

"Oh fuck! Eat my hole!" Lars hissed.

Later, Carey and Brian pulled their faces away from Mike's and Lars' asses. Carey grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand beside his bed. He applied some of it to Mike's hot, hungry hole, then applied some to his cock. After was done with it, he handed it over to Brian who applied a generous amount to Lars' ass, then applied the rest of it to his cock.

"You pussyboys ready to be fucked?" Carey asked.

"Fuck yes! Give us your fucking cocks!" Mike hissed.

Carey pulled Mike's ass back. The hunky goaltender spread Mike's cheeks open and slid his cock inside. Meanwhile, Brian slapped his cock against Lars' ass a few times before sliding in his cock.

"Oh! Fuck!" Lars yelped. There was an initial shot of pain, but with each slow thrust, it subsided.

The guys fucked for what seemed like hours in each and every way possible. The heat, the intense smell of sex, the feeling cocks thrusting inside of tight asses eventually became too much for everybody.

"Ugh! Oh fuck yes!" Mike yelled out. He was lying on his back and shot his load all over his torso.

"Holy fuck! Ugh! I'm cumming!" Lars screamed. He was riding up and down on Brian, and shot his load all over his team captain's bod.

"Oh shit! Ugh! Fuck!" Carey grunted and planted his seed into Mike's hungry hole.

"Oh shit! Here it comes! Oh yeah! Ugh! Fuck yeah!" Brian yelled, and came deep inside of Lars.

Carey collapsed on top of Mike and Lars did the same thing on top of Brian. Exhausted from all the sex, it didn't take too long for the guys to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Montreal Canadiens were just trounced by the Ottawa Senators by a score of 6-2 at Scotiabank Place. Carey had allowed all 6 goals. He was understandably in a sour mood. The team had completed their post-game media interviews, left the visitor's locker room, and made their way on the team bus. It was no surprise that there wasn't much in the way of talking going on after the way they embarrassed themselves on this night.

A couple of hours later, the bus arrived at the Bell Centre. One-by-one, the team stepped off of the bus, grabbed their stuff, and made their way to their vehicles. Carey didn't bother saying a word to anybody before entering his SUV. He turned the ignition, pulled out of the parking lot, and finally made his way to his condo. He had to reassure himself that it was only the preseason and the games really don't mean anything.

About 20 minutes later, Carey finally arrived back at his condo. He entered and closed the door behind him. He decided that he wanted to take a shower. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, his phone started to ring.

"Ugh! Fuck! Who the fuck could that be?" he asked himself angrily.

Carey looked at the phone. He noticed the display on it was saying that Mike was phoning. He reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" asked Carey.

"Hey, it's me, I was just checking to see if you're alright" Mike replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Carey said.

"Alright, so I'll see ya tomorrow then" Mike responded.

"Yeah, see ya" Carey replied and hung up the phone.

The hot, hunky goaltender entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. When he decided that the water was hot enough, he took off his clothes and entered the shower. As soon as the hot water hit his skin, Carey let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing else.

After a few minutes, Carey re-opened his eyes, grabbed the shampoo from the shower caddy, and applied about a quarter-size amount of it to his right palm. He then moved his hands to his head, closed his eyes again, and massaged the shampoo into his hair. As he was massaging the shampoo through his hair, Carey began having dirty, raunchy, nasty thoughts.

After he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, Carey turned his attention to cock. The big stud started stroking it. He began to picture that he was hosting an orgy at his condo. The special guests were all the guys who he thought were hot from around the league.

First he imagined was Michael Cammalleri getting ready for a gangbang by Mike Fisher, Jason Arnott, Maxim LaPierre, Dion Phaneuf, and Henrik Lundqvist. They gathered around Michael in a half-circle and he began stroking their cocks. Michael was looking around at each guy's cock trying to decide which one to suck first. He licked his pretty lips anticipating the taste of their cocks. Finally, he decided to start with Dion's.

Dion's cock was about 7" long and was average in thickness. Underneath his cock, were a pair of low-hanging nuts. Apparently the hulking defenceman liked to shave his nuts. This was exciting to Michael because he's never had sex with a guy who's completely bare in the groin area.

Michael began by flicking his wet tongue against the oozing slit at the end of Dion's cock. Then he started licking all around the cock head. After a doing that for a couple of minutes, Michael took half of Dion's shaft into his hot, moist mouth, pulled back, then repeated. Meanwhile, he was stroking the other half of the shaft to the base of Dion's pubic area with his right hand. His left hand began to massage Dion's nuts.

Michael placed his hands on Dion's hot ass and squeezed the cheeks. Dion took this as a sign that the horny bottom wanted to get facefucked. He placed his hands on the back of Michael's head and began thrusting his hips slowly.

Suddenly, Michael felt something wet hit his rosebud. It was a tongue. He didn't know who's and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his face fucked and having his ass eaten out by another stud. He sat down on whomever's face it was and let their tongue go to town on him. He began stroking his own cock.

Michael felt a couple of cocks slap against his face. They belonged to Mike and Maxim. He wrapped his hands around them and began to stroke them while continuing to get facefucked by Dion and being eaten out. Jason and Henrik were taking turns eating out Michael's hole.

After several minutes, Dion could tell that Michael wanted to suck one of the other guys, so he removed his hands from the back of the bottom's head, and switched places with Mike. The hunky Ottawa Senators' centre didn't waste in any time. He grabbed Michael by the back of the head and began to thrust his cock in and out of the hot, wet mouth.

While that was going on Carey imagined that he felt another hand wrapped his cock. He looked to his right to see whose hand it belong to. It was hot, young rookie Colin Wilson. The former first-round draft pick of the Nashville Predators. The blonde-hair baby-faced stud got down on his knees and began to suck the hunky goaltender's cock. Carey grabbed Colin by the back of the head, and began to thrust his cock in and out of his hot, moist mouth.

Carey sat down after a few minutes while Colin continued to suck his cock. Then the hot goalie reached down, grabbed Colin by the arms, and pulled him into a kiss. They would swap spit and Carey's salty precum for about a minute. Colin broke away from the kiss.

"Fuck me" Colin said.

Carey lied on his side on the sofa. He pulled Colin to lie down in front of him and wrapped his arms around the big blonde stud. Colin pushed back and let Carey's cock slide in.

"Oh fuck" Colin moaned and bit his lower lip.

Carey began to thrust his cock in and out of Colin's ass slowly while nibbling on the younger stud's neck. Colin was still tight, but Carey doubt that this was the blonde hunk's first time receiving a cock in the ass. He would be right about that. Colin and his best friend, Chet Pickard, had fooled around since they were in high school.

"Mmmm...yeah...that's it...take that cock" Carey moaned.

The hot, hung goalie picked up the pace. Every time he would push his cock in, it would go deep enough to brush up against Colin's prostate every time. This drove Colin insane. The blonde stud began to stroke his own cock, which has already been leaking precum. After a few more minutes of deep, hard thrusting, Colin couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh fuuuuuuck!" Colin yelled and shot load after load of his hot, thick  
cum.

Carey held Colin's face up, and planted another deep, wet kiss on him. Just a few more thrusts was all Carey needed to fill up Colin. The hunky goaltender shot about 7 thick, creamy loads inside of Colin.

He looked over to where Michael was getting gangbanged and could see that Dion, Mike, and Maxim had blown their loads all over the Italian stud's adorable face. Just a couple of seconds later, Jason and Henrik had shot their loads deep inside of Michael's ass.

After that, Carey snapped back to reality.

"Ooooooh fuck!" Carey yelled.

The big, hunky goaltender shot blew about 8 loads on his glass shower door.

"Whew, did I ever need that" Carey said to himself.

Once he had the energy, he grabbed the shower head, and sprayed it at the door to rinse of his cum. After the cum rinsed off, he put the shower head back to its mound then finished washing himself and turned off the shower. Carey opened the shower door, stepped out, and grabbed his towels. He dried off his hair, then his body, walked into his bedroom and lied down on his bed. He pulled the covers over his naked body, and just a few minutes later, fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The 2010-11 NHL regular season had finally arrived. The Montreal Canadiens were taking on the Toronto Maple Leafs at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto,Ontario. Carey was getting the start in between the pipes. The Canadiens lost the game 3-2 in regulation. The score was only that close because of Carey. His teammates didn't play very well in front of him.

After the team held their post-game media interviews, they immediately boarded the bus to the airport, then flew down to Pittsburgh. They arrived in Pittsburgh at about 1:00am and went straight to their hotel. There was no practice scheduled for the next morning, so if the guys wanted, they could stay up later than normal.

Carey checked himself in, and received the key to his room from the clerk at the desk. He started walking towards the elevator and waited. Mike walked up beside him.

"Hey, you want some company?" he asked. "Sure" Carey replied.

The elevator doors opened. Mike, Carey, and some of their teammates entered the elevator. After a while, Carey and Mike finally reached their floor, they exited and made their way over to the room that Carey was staying in. The guys entered the room, and Carey closed the door behind them.

Mike put his bag down and turned around. He grabbed Carey by the hand, pulled him close, and the two studs kissed. Both guys let out soft moans as their tongues swabbed each other. After a couple of minutes they removed their shirts, and made their way into the bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, they removed the rest of their clothes and made their way to the king size bed. Michael was lying on his back with Carey on top of him. Carey started kissing his way down towards Mike's cock.

Carey kissed the head all over. Then he started kissing his way up and down the shaft. Once he made his way back up to the head, Carey began to lick it all over.

"Fuck" Mike moaned.

Finally, the stud goaltender opened his mouth, and took the head of Mike's cock into his mouth. He pulled off, and then engulfed the entire thing into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, baby, suck that cock" Mike hissed.

Carey continued sucking Mike's cock for a few more minutes, then stopped. He kissed his way back up to Mike's lips, and the two started to tongue-wrestle again for a little while.

"Let's sixty-nine" Carey suggested.

The two studs positioned themselves and began to suck each other. This went on for several minutes. Carey took Mike's cock out of his mouth.

"I want you to rim me" He said.

"Okay" Mike replied.

Carey positioned himself on all fours and spread his ass cheeks open exposing his rosebud. Mike spat on it a few times before grabbing hold of Carey's ass. The hot stud leaned into Carey's ass, stuck his tongue out, and began darting at the rosebud winking back at him.

"Mmmmm fuck" Carey moaned.

Mike began to lick Carey's ass in all different directions.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Mmmmm! Eat that hole!"

Carey yelled in ecstasy. Mike continued to do so for a while longer.

Mike finally pulled his face away from Carey's ass and slapped it.

"You want my big cock inside that ass, don't ya?" Mike asked slyly.

"Fuck yes! Give it to me!" Carey exclaimed.

Mike placed the head of his cock at the rosebud then slid it in.

"Oh fuck!" Carey yelped in pain. This wasn't the first time Carey had a guy's cock inside of his ass, but it has been a while. He pushed back to let the rest of Mike's cock slide in more easily.

Mike grabbed Carey's hips and began to thrust slowly. Once he felt that Carey was more comfortable, he began to pick up the pace.

"Oh god! Fuck! Give it to me! Fuck, yes!" Carey yelled.

Mike just continued fucking Carey harder and faster. Finally, Mike just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiit! Fuck yes!" He yelled and grunted.

The hot and horny stud blew several loads of his hot, thick, creamy cum deep inside of Carey's hot ass.

"Shiiiiiiit! Fuck! Oh yeah!" Carey yelled and shot his seed all over the sheets.

"Whew! That was wild" Mike said and pulled his dick out.

"Fuck yeah" Carey replied panting.

Both guys lied on their backs for a few minutes. Mike suddenly got up and said "I gotta go".

"Fine" Carey groaned.

Mike made his way into the shower and cleaned himself up. After he finished, he dried himself, put his clothes back on, and left Carey's hotel room.

After he left, Carey took a shower, dried himself off, and went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Canadiens had just defeated the Penguins by a score of 3-2 at the Consol Energy Center. Carey made 36 saves on 38 shots. The players were feeling better about themselves after this victory after the stinker in Toronto. After the players finished the post-game interviews, they hopped on the bus to the airport, then flew back home to Montreal. Carey had invited Brian, Michael, and Lars over to his place, but they all declined. Carey understood and knew that the guys just wanted to get back home and sleep in their own beds.

When Carey arrived at his condo, he locked the door behind him, quickly removed his clothes, and jumped into the shower. After he finished cleaning himself up, he walked into his bedroom, turned on the television. He grabbed a Blu-ray, which was a porno, from the CD tower and inserted it into the player. He fast forward through the opening credits to the first scene of the movie.

He put the remote down on the nightstand, lied down on his back on the bed, grabbed some lube and a dildo that he ordered online. Carey applied a generous amount of lube to his cock, and began to stroke the shaft up and down slowly with his right hand. He moved his left down to between his legs and started massaging his balls.

There were several hot muscular firefighters that had returned to their fire hall after extinguishing a fire. The guys had jumped into the shower to clean themselves off. In the shower, their cocks became hard, and a circle jerk had commenced. After several minutes, a blonde-hair, blue-eyed stud got down on his knees and began sucking another firefighter's cock. Another firefighter pulled up behind the blonde, spread his cheeks apart, and began to lick the rosebud that was winking back at him for a while. Later, the guys had moved to a bench in the locker room. The firefighter the blonde sucked lied on his back and held the blonde's hips. The blonde guy spread his cheeks opened and slid his way down the other guy's cock. The other firefighter who licked the blonde's hole pulled in behind him, and slid his cock inside.

Carey was completely zoned into the movie at this point. He picked up the pace on his stroking. He finally looked down at his dildo. It was time for him to try it. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to his new toy. Then he placed the dildo vertically on the bed and positioned his hole over it. Carey took a deep breath so he could relax his tight ass. He spread his cheeks apart and slid a little ways down the dildo.

“Mmmmm...fuck” Carey moaned softly.

He pulled back up off of the dildo and applied some more lube to his crack. He took another deep breath. Carey sat down on the dildo again, taking about half of it this time round.

“Ooh shit...mmmmm...fuck yeah” He moaned softly again.

Carey didn't want to cum too quickly so that particular spot was the farthest he would allow himself to slide down on the dildo. He turned his attention to the action in the video.

The blonde was in the midst of a wild gangbang with his co-workers. Both holes were getting pounded and seeded. Finally, the blonde couldn't take it anymore. He shot several loads of cum all over the hunk he was riding.

Carey felt like he was close to cumming. He stopped stroking his dick and slid off his dildo. Then he grabbed the remote and pressed pause. He lied back on his bed and put the remote down beside him.

His delicious body was completely drenched in sweat. The big stud ran his fingers through his wet hair and exhaled. He looked at his big, throbbing cock and smiled. He licked his fingers and started playing with his nipples and closed his eyes.

“Mmmm” he moaned softly.

He re-opened his eyes and reached for the remote. He picked it up and pressed the play button to continue watching the porno. He put the remote back down on the bed and resumed playing with his nipples.

“Fuck” he whispered.

Carey moved his right hand down to his lubricated cock and resumed stroking it slowly. His left hand massaged his chest and he would occasionally use his fingers to tease his rock-hard nipples. He looked up at the television.

The blonde was with his hunky poolboy at home. The poolboy had just finished doing an amazing job cleaning the pool. The blonde wanted to reward him, but wasn't sure how. The poolboy got on his knees, unzipped his employer's pants, pulled his cock out, and began sucking.

“Fuck, that guy sure knows how to suck cock” Carey whispered.

After a while, the poolboy positioned himself on all fours and spread his ass open. The blonde spat on the hole that was winking back at him then slid his cock inside. He began pounding the bottom's hot ass.

Carey reached for his dildo again. He positioned himself over his toy and slid down on it. He started riding it up and down. He began stroking his cock faster and teased his nipples. After a while, he just couldn't take it anymore.

“Ugh! Ohhhh! Fuck! Yes! Mmmmm! Shit!” He yelled and shot several loads of his hot, thick, sticky cum on the bed and himself. This may have been the most intense orgasm of his life.

After he settled down, he grabbed the remote, and stopped the movie. He turned off the TV and walked into the bathroom. He jumped into a shower to clean himself off. After he finished his shower, he dried himself off with a towel and turned off the bathroom light. He walked back into his bedroom, turn off the bedroom light and pulled the covers over his naked body. Just several minutes later, he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Sunday and the team had the day off. There were no practices or video sessions scheduled until Monday. It was much-needed after their hard-fought games in Toronto and Pittsburgh. 

Carey woke up and looked over at his nightstand clock. The display showed the time was 10:35am. He yawned and stretched. Then he removed the covers from his naked body and made his way into the bathroom to take a leak. After he finished, he washed his hands and made his way into the kitchen to fix up something to eat for breakfast. He decided to have a bowl of cereal with bananas, and side of fruits and yogurt.

After Carey finished breakfast, he made his way into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed out his mouth, shaved, then finally made his way into the shower. Once he stepped in, he just stood underneath the shower head, and let the steam from the hot water wake him up. After a few minutes, he began to wash his hair. After rinsing, he began soaping up himself up. Once he reached his cock, it immediately became hard, just begging for attention. He rinsed off the soap, then turned his attention to his hard cock.

He closed his eyes and began stroking his tool. Carey started fantasizing about the hot blonde he saw in the porno he watched last night, and what he would do with him if he were around.

Carey imagined himself walking into a club in Montreal. The first person he notices is the hot blonde from the porno. The two begin chatting and get to know each other. Carey invites him over to his place and he accepts. They drive back to Carey's and enter his condo. As soon as both of them enter, Carey shut and locked the door behind them. He grabs the blonde by the hand and leads him to his bedroom. The two horny studs waste no time stripping off their clothes and begin kissing each other hard. After several minutes of kissing, the blonde positions himself on all fours, spread his ass open and exposes his rosebud.

“Looks tasty” Carey said with a smirk.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The blonde asks.

Carey gets on his knees and grabs the blonde's hot, muscular ass. The sexy goaltender sticks out his tongue and begins darting at the rosebud winking back at him. Then he begins to lick in all directions.

“Oh fuck!” The blonde yelled.

“Oh my god, stud, give me that tongue” He moans.

Carey would go on eating out that big, muscle butt for probably a good half-hour before he decided to pull away.

“Suck me” He orders.

The blonde turns around and spits on Carey's dick. He makes a fist around the shaft with his right hand and begins to stroke it causing Carey to let out of soft moan. The blonde sticks out his tongue and begins licking all around the head.

“Oh fuck yeah” Carey said.

Next, the blonde begins licking the underside of the shaft, then moves to the top side.

“Holy shit” Carey whispered.

After that, the blonde took Carey's right nut inside of his mouth, and begins sucking on it. Then he moved over to the left one and sucked on that for a little while. He looked up at Carey with a grin on his face. He takes Carey's cock and slaps it all over his face. 

He finally decides to take some of Carey's shaft into his mouth. He began sucking to just below the head, then pulled off. Then he took about half of it and pulled off again. The third time he went down, he took as much as he could and then began sucking up and down repeatedly.

“Oh fuck, yes! Suck that dick” Carey hissed.

Carey grabbed blonde by the back of the head, and began to facefuck him. He knew the blonde was into it as he's seen him doing it in the movies. The blonde began to moan, hum, and even choked a bit.

Carey finally pulled out.

“Get back on all fours” He said and the blonde did.

“You ready for this cock in your ass?” He asked.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me!” The blonde exclaimed and then spread his ass wide open for Carey's cock.

Carey wasted no time in shoving it deep inside.

“Oh fuck!” The blonde yelped.

Carey placed his hands on the blonde's ass, and began to thrust his cock in and out of the pink, tight, hungry hole.

“Oh fuck yeah! Fucking take that, slut” Carey said.

“Holy shit! Fuck yes! Give it to me, stud!” The blonde replied.

Carey was fucking this blonde to the point of no return. He grabbed the blonde by the hair, pulled him up, and rammed his tongue inside of his mouth. This may have been the hottest, sloppiest, wettest kiss he's ever had.

“Holy shit! I'm gonna cum!” Carey yelled.

“Give it to me! Fucking seed me, man!” The blonde screamed.

“Here it comes! I'm cumming! Fuck yes!” Carey screamed and shot several loads of his hot, wet, thick, creamy, sticky seed inside of the blonde. It didn't take too much longer for the blonde to cum.

“Fuck man, I'm cumming!” The blonde yelled and shot several loads of cum all over Carey's bed.

Carey, still in the shower, snapped back to reality. He knew he was close to cumming, so he started teasing his nipples and began stroking more furiously. It only took a couple of more minutes for the big stud to cum.

“Holy fuck! Mmmmm!” He screamed and blasted his load all over the shower glass door. 

After his orgasm subsided, he looked at the door, and began to wonder what his own cum would taste like. After about a minute, he decided it would just better to rinse it off and get out of the shower so that's what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day after Thanksgiving. Everybody seemed to be in a chipper mood. They won their last game against the Penguins 3-2 and were able to re-connect with their loved ones for Thanksgiving.

The team had met up at their practice facility located in Brossard. Carey had arrived there early and suddenly received a text from Lars.

“Lars: Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes, okay?”  
“Carey: Okay”  
“Lars: Hehehe ;)”  
“Carey: ;)”

Lars made his way into the washroom and locked the door behind him. He immediately took all his clothes off. The hot blonde stud began stroking his thick cock. There was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Lars asked quietly.

“It's me, open up” Carey replied with a whisper.

Lars unlocked the door, grabbed by the hand, and pulled the hunky goaltender in. Carey used his free hand to close and lock the door behind them. After the door was locked, Carey immediately took off his clothes, and the two studs wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing each other.

After a few minutes, Carey started kissing his way down Lars' neck.

“Fuck, baby” Lars whispered.

“Mmm, yeah, you like that?” Carey asked.

“Fuck yeah” Lars replied.

Carey continued for a few more minutes. He began making his way down Lars' neck towards his chest. The sexy goaltender began licking, massaging, and kissing Lars' right pec. He would continue to go down and began sucking on the hard nipple. Then he made his way over to the left nipple, and began sucking on it. He made his way back up to Lars' face and the two began and a tongue-wrestling match. After several minutes, Carey pulled away.

“Suck me” He said.

Lars wasted no time getting on his knees. He started by stroking Carey's hard shaft with his right hand, and rubbing the head with his left.

“Fuck” Carey moaned quietly.

Lars began licking and sucking on Carey's nuts. He began with the left one for about a minute, then moved over to the right. Then he licked the centre, and moved his tongue up and down on the underside of Carey's shaft.

“Holy fuck, man” Carey said.

Lars began licking the head. He licked the slit that was already oozing with precum. Finally, he opened his mouth, and took about half of the shaft inside. He pulled up to just before the head and went down on it again.

“Fuck yeah, man. Suck that dick” Carey said. He placed his hands on the back of Lars' head. Lars took this as a sign that Carey wanted to facefuck him. Carey began thrusting his hips and shoved his thick cock into Lars' hot, moist mouth.

“Oh fuck! Yeah, you like that cock, slut? Fuckin' take it” He said.

Lars grabbed Carey's hot, muscular ass, and squeezed the cheeks. Carey figured Lars wanted him to pick up the pace so he did. After a while, Carey could feel that he was about ready to blow. He increased the pace of his thrusting until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Holy fuck! I'm cumming!” He said and shot his thick, creamy seed down Lars' throat. The hunky blonde stud took every single drop.

“Fuck man” Carey mumbled.

“Come to my place tonight, and I'll give you a ride you'll never forget” Carey said.

“Can't wait” Lars replied.

The two studs cleaned themselves up and exited the bathroom. Lars exited the bathroom first. He walked casually and put a straight face on as if nothing happened. Carey followed suit a couple of minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

** PART I **

Carey had gotten off the elevator and walked to his condo. He inserted the key into the door and it unlocked. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He walked into the bedroom and put down his suitcase. He opened up the suitcase, took his suit out, and hung it up inside the closet. Then he made his way into the bathroom.

He turned on the light and closed the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes. Once he felt that the shower was hot enough, he entered.

Carey started washing his hair several times. After a while he began washing his hot body all over. After he finished rinsing himself off, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He started drying himself off from head to toe. The sexy stud didn't feel like putting any clothes on so he just wrapped the towel around his waist.

He went into his bedroom and turned on the television. He sat on the bed and started flicking through the channels. He couldn't find anything good on. He looked over at the clock that was on the nightstand and it showed that it was almost midnight. He began to wonder if Lars was going to show up. Suddenly, his phone went off. He had received a text from Lars.

“Lars: You still awake?”  
“Carey: Yeah, where are you?”  
“Lars: In the lobby. Just came from a bar.”  
“Carey: You still want to do this?”  
“Lars: Yeah, let me in”  
“Carey: Okay”  
“Lars: ;-)”

A couple of minutes went by when Carey received another text.

“Lars: I'm just getting off the elevator.”  
“Carey: Don't knock, I'm looking through the peephole.”  
“Lars: Okay”

As soon as Carey could see Lars through the peephole, he opened the door. Lars entered the room, and Carey closed the door behind him. After door was locked, Carey unwrapped the towel and it fell to the floor. Lars couldn't help but smile.

“Clothes are forbidden beyond this point” Carey said with a sly grin and a wink.

Lars immediately took off his clothes and threw them down on the floor. The two studs walked into the bedroom and began kissing each other. They had their arms wrapped around each other and their hands would squeeze the other one's tight ass. 

After a couple of minutes, Carey pulled away from Lars' mouth, and started kissing him down neck.

“Oh fuck Carey” Lars sighed.

The hunky goaltender continued kissing his way down Lars' chest and torso. Carey had finally reached Lars' cock. He looked up at him and licked his lips. Carey started stroking the shaft with his right hand and began teasing Lars' nuts with his left. Lars looked down at Carey.

Carey stuck his tongue out and began licking and sucking on Lars' nuts. Then he began licking all sides of the shaft. After a while, Carey opened his mouth and took almost all of Lars' shaft inside.

“Oh fuck, man, suck that dick” Lars moaned.

Carey started slowly and gradually picked up the pace. He would pull off sometimes to slap his own face with Lars' cock and then resumed sucking.

“Mmmmm” Carey hummed.

“Oh fuck!” Lars screamed.

This was definitely the best blowjob Lars had ever received. The blonde stud would run his fingers through Carey's hair and would occasionally thrust his hips, shoving even more of his cock deeper into Carey's throat. This felt so good, it was starting to cause Lars' legs to quiver a bit.

“Fuck man, I'm so close” Lars said.

Carey sucked harder and faster. He really wanted to taste Lars' seed.

“Oooooh fuck! I'm cumming!” Lars yelled and shot his seed down Carey's throat.

After the orgasm subsided, Carey pulled off of his cock. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Lars and the two began kissing each other again. Lars could taste his own sweet and salty seed on Carey's tongue and absolutely loved it.

Several minutes went by and Carey broke away from the kiss.

“Let's go lie down” he suggested.

“Okay” Lars replied.

The two studs lied down on the bed. Carey lifted his arm up and Lars took this as an invitation to rest his head on Carey's chest.

“I hope that's not it for tonight” Lars said.

“Hell no” Carey responded with a snicker.

“Just a little breather” He continued.

“Good” Lars said.

** PART II **

Carey looked down at Lars and the two studs exchanged a quick kiss.

“Lie on your back and lift up your legs” Carey said.

“Alright” Lars replied.

After he did, Carey looked down at Lars' pretty little rosebud that was winking back at him. He licked his lips and gave Lars a sly grin. The blonde hunk knew what was coming and he couldn't wait for it.

Carey positioned his face at Lars' hole and stuck his tongue out. He moved his face closer towards his teammates pucker until his tongue made contact.

“Oh fuck” Lars moaned.

Carey began moving his tongue up and down the crack slowly. As soon as Carey got a whiff of Lars' musk, it caused to go him wild. He immediately picked up the pace of his licks. He continued up-and-down and then would go side-to-side all over the beautiful, hairless rosebud.

“Holy fuck!” Lars exclaimed.

“Fuck yeah, eat that hole, stud!” He continued.

Lars threw his head back, and closed his eyes.

“Oh my god” He moaned.

“Don't stop, baby, don't stop. Keep eating that hole, FUCK!” He screamed.

Carey would continue doing tongue-tornadoes all over the sweet, musky anus. This was definitely the best thing, never mind best ass, he's ever tasted. It was his for the taking and he was taking all of it.

After a while, Carey pulled away. He positioned himself to lie in a sixty-nine position on top of Lars and placed his cock at the blonde's mouth.

“Suck me” Carey said.

Lars opened up his hot, hungry, moist mouth, and Carey slid his cock in. The goaltender grabbed hold of Lars' legs to keep them up in the air. He figured at this point, they were at least starting to feel like jelly. He placed his face back near the rosebud he'd been devouring for the past half-hour or so and resumed his tongue-lashing.

Carey moved his face a little bit away from Lars' hole. He spat on the moist hole and slid a finger in. Once inside, he moved it around in all different directions. Then he slid another finger in and moved both of them around inside.

“Mmmmmph” Lars moaned. He still had his mouth full of Carey's delicious cock.

“Yeah you like that?” Carey asked.

“Mmmmm hmmmm” Lars moaned again.

“Oh fuck, man, I'm getting close!” Carey said.

After a couple of more minutes, Carey couldn't take it anymore.  
“FUUUUCK! I'm cummming! Oh shit!” He yelled and shot his load after load of his cum down Lars' throat.

“Mmmmmph!” Lars screamed with Carey's cock still in his mouth. He ended up cumming as well. His thick, creamy loads flew up on Carey's face. Carey wiped the cum off his face with his hand, and began tasting it.

“Mmmmmm” he moaned, savouring the flavour.

“You like it?” Lars asked.

“Fuck yeah” Carey replied.

Once both of them had come back down from their orgasms, Carey pulled his cock out of Lars' mouth, got up, and then lied down beside Lars again.

“Whew! Holy shit, that was awesome” Carey said with a laugh.

“Fuck yeah!” Lars agreed.

“Think you could go another round?” Carey asked.

“Yes! I definitely want you to fuck me!” Lars replied.

“Maybe even let me fuck you?” Lars asked.

“We'll see” Carey said.

** PART III **

Carey looked over at the clock and noticed it was about 1:30am. He looked back over at Lars and rolled on top of him. The two hunks wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing again. Both of them let out some soft moans.

After a while, Carey pulled away from the kiss. He pulled up Lars' muscular legs over his shoulders, and slid his cock inside of Lars' hot ass.

“Oh fuck!” Lars yelped.

“You okay?” Carey asked.

“Yeah, but go slow” Lars replied.

Carey slid more of his thick cock inside slowly. Then he pulled some of it out, until just the head was inside before sliding back in deeper. He continued to do this until he felt that Lars was comfortable.

“Give it to me, stud” Lars said.

Carey continued to slide his cock deeper inside with each and every thrust.

“Oh fuck” Lars moaned.

“Fuck yeah, take it.” Carey said.

“Oooooh fuuuuuck!” Lars yelled.

Each time Carey shoved his cock deep inside, the head of his cock would hit Lars' prostate.

“Holy fuck! Fuck yes! Give me that big, thick cock!” Lars would continue to yell.

“Fuck yeah, slut! I'm gonna breed this tight hole!” Carey replied.

“Holllly shit! I'm getting close!” Lars screamed.

“Me too” Carey replied.

“Oooh FUUUUCK!” Lars yelled, and shot countless loads of cum on his abdomen.

“Oh shit! Fuck yeah! I'm cummmmming!” Carey screamed and filled Lars' hole.

Carey collapsed on top of Lars yet again panting.

“Whew” was all he could say and began to kiss Lars again.

He broke away from the kiss after several minutes.

“Still wanna fuck me?” Carey asked.

“Yeah, but I'm too tired” Lars replied.

“Me too” Carey said.

“Tell you what. When we get to our hotel in Buffalo, come with me to my room, and you could have your way with my ass all night long” he suggested.

“Sounds good” Lars replied.


	11. Chapter 11

The Canadiens had flown down to Buffalo, New York on the day before their tilt with the Sabres. The guys had gotten off the plane, and boarded their shuttle bus from the airport to their hotel. A short time later, they checked themselves into the hotel, and then made their way to the restaurant to have dinner. 

Lars sat down beside Carey. He leaned over and whispered into Carey's ear “Are we still good for tonight?” Carey just nodded. After about 45 minutes, some of the guys left the table and went to their hotel rooms. Carey looked at Lars and raised an eyebrow. Lars took this as a sign that Carey wanted to get back to his hotel room and let the blonde hunk have his way with him. He smiled and the two of them stood up. 

They waited for the elevator. It felt like it was taking forever for an available one to get back to the lobby floor. Finally, one did arrive, and the two studs entered. Carey pushed the button for his floor and finally the elevator doors closed. Lars and Carey were the only two people in the elevator. 

“I'm going to fuck you so deep and hard, you'll wish I could fuck you every night” Lars whispered. Carey couldn't help give him a smirk. 

After a couple of minutes, they had reached Carey's floor. The doors opened and they stepped out. The guys walked down the hall to Carey's room. Carey pulled out his keycard and swiped it. The door unlocked and Carey opened it. After both guys stepped into the room, Carey closed and the door immediately locked in behind them.

Carey pulled Lars closed and the two studs began kissing each other. Piece-by-piece, they removed clothing until they were totally naked. They finally made their way into the bedroom. Lars pulled away from the kiss.

“How do you want it?” He asked.

“Missionary” Carey replied.

“Okay” Lars said.

Carey lied on the bed and pulled his legs up. Lars grabbed some lube, and applied it to his fully erect cock. He also applied some to Carey's awaiting hole that was winking back at him.

“Is that good?” Lars asked.

“Yeah” Carey replied.

Lars began rubbing his cock vertically against Carey's hole. Then he slapped it a couple of times. It was finally time for him to enter.

The blonde stud began sliding his thick piece inside of the hunky goaltender's hole. At first, he just slid the head in and then pulled out. Then he slid about half of his cock, let it sit inside for a bit, then pulled back out again.

“Fuck, that ass is tight” He said.

“Give it to me” Carey replied.

Lars slid his cock in as deep as he could then pulled out. He would do this about three more times. Finally, he slid his cock back deep inside of Carey, and began thrusting faster and harder.

“Oh shit, man, give me that cock!” He yelled. Luckily, the walls between the hotel rooms are very well insulated so you wouldn't be able to hear your neighbours.

“Fuck yes! Oh fuck! This ass is mine!” Lars growled.

After a while, Carey gave up any resistance he once had. Lars was going full throttle on his tight ass, and he was absolutely loving it. Carey began jerking off his cock furiously. After a while, Carey couldn't take it anymore.

“Ooooooh FUCK! Fuck yes!” He screamed and his cock erupted with cum. The thick, creamy, sticky loads landed on his chin, chest and stomach. Meanwhile, Lars continued his deep, hard thrusts into Carey's ass.

Several minutes later, it was Lars' turn to cum.

“Ooooh SHIT! Holy fuck! Fuck yeah!” Lars dumped several loads deep into Carey's ass and collapsed on top of him.

“Whew” Lars said.

“That was wild” Carey replied.

Lars leaned down and the two studs resumed kissing each other again. This would go on for several minutes.

“I was hoping to do you doggie-style” Lars said.

“Yeah?” Carey asked.

“Yeah” Lars replied.

“Well, I guess we could do that after our game tomorrow night” Carey said.

“Can't wait” Lars replied.

“Good, now let's go take a shower” Carey said.

The guys walked into the bathroom. Carey turned on the shower, and they jumped in.

After they finished, they went straight back to bed, talked for a while, and then fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The Canadiens caught their flight early the next morning to get back to Montreal. After they arrived at the airport, the guys all parted ways back to their homes. Carey had invited Michael and Lars over to his place. Both of them accepted the invitation. The guys all drove themselves over to Carey's place.

After Carey closed and locked the door after they entered, he immediately unzipped his pants and pulled out his big, thick, throbbing cock. Lars got on his knees and began stroking it. 

Michael dropped his pants, and stood beside Carey. The Italian stud and the hunky goaltender began a hardcore tongue-wrestling match meanwhile Lars began stroking both of their cocks.

After a couple of minutes, Carey broke away from the hot, wet kiss.

“Let's all go to my bedroom” he suggested.

“Fuck yeah” Mike replied.

With that, the three hot studs removed the rest of their clothes and made their way into Carey's bedroom. Carey climbed into bed first. Michael climbed in next and lied to the left of Carey, then Lars followed suit and lied to the right.

Lars leaned in. Carey opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and they would begin swabbing the other one's tongue. Meanwhile, Michael began working on Carey's neck. He would lick, kiss, suck, and occasionally bite it, causing Carey to let out soft moans.

After a few minutes, Lars broke away from the kiss.

“I want you to eat my ass” he said to Carey.

“I thought you'd never ask” Carey replied.

Michael moved away so Lars could place his hot, round ass on Carey's face. The sexy blonde spread his cheeks open and bent over to have his hot, wet mouth positioned over Carey's thick cock.

“Mmmmph! Fuck!” he yelped. Carey's tongue was darting at the beautiful rosebud that was winking back at him. Then he began licking up and down the crack. Lars opened up his mouth and began sucking Carey's tool.

Michael had positioned himself between Carey's thick, muscular legs, and began sucking on the two big balls that was hanging underneath the thick shaft. He also cupped and massaged them.

After several minutes, Lars finally pulled his mouth off Carey's cock. Michael took this as an opportunity to replace it with his. He would begin by licking all around the head. Then he would slide his tongue up and down the shaft. After he did that a few times, he finally took the shaft into his mouth.

Carey had no idea whose mouth was sucking on his cock. He didn't even care. The big stud was too busy eating Lars' hot, sweaty, musky, pretty pink hole.

Lars pushed his ass back even more.

“That's it man, go deeper” He said and began stroking his hard cock furiously. Michael had his eyes opened and could see that Lars' cock was seriously dripping precum. He reached down to his own cock, and noticed his own cock was also leaking big time. Michael began stroking his own cock slowly.

Several minutes later, Michael stopped sucking Carey's cock. He sat over Carey's chest, and was now face-to-face with Lars. He grabbed Lars by the back of his head, and pulled him into a kiss. They would swirl their tongues in one another's mouth for a while.

After they broke from the kiss, Lars could feel that Carey had stopped eating his ass. He and Michael climbed off the bed causing Carey to get a puzzled look on his face.

“Remember the deal?” Lars asked Carey.

“Huh? What deal?” Michael asked.

“I promised I would let him fuck me doggie-style” Carey replied.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Lars responded.

Carey got on all fours.

“Let's eat that ass first” Michael suggested.

“Great idea” Lars said with a sly grin.

“You first” Carey said to Michael.

“Hmmm, don't mind if I do” Michael replied.

He placed his hands on Carey's hot, tight, round ass, and spread the cheeks open. Michael stuck his tongue out and began licking the crack in every direction possible.

“Holy fuck!” Carey yelped.

“Fucking like that stud?” Lars asked.

“Fuck yes!” Carey replied.

Lars was stroking his cock on a chair, and was absolutely loving the free sex show he was getting.

Carey looked over at Lars.

After a while, Michael stopped rimming Carey's hole. He walked his way over to where Lars was sitting and began sucking on his cock.

“Oohhh fuck yeah” Lars moaned.

Carey was fingering in and around his own wet hole. If it wasn't primed and ready for fucking before, it sure as hell was now.

“Oh fuck man, I need that cock!” Carey moaned.

Michael stopped sucking Lars' cock. The two studs made their way towards the bed and got on. Michael lied on his when he got on the bed. Meanwhile, Lars positioned himself in behind Carey's ass and grabbed his hips.

Carey pushed his ass back and spread his cheeks open. Lars rubbed his cock up and down Carey's crack a few times, then finally slid the head in.

“Ooooh fuck” Carey moaned.

Lars pushed even more of his thick tool inside of Carey.

“Holy shit, fucking give it to me deep man” Carey said.

The blond stud finally shoved as much of his cock as he could inside of Carey and began thrusting it in and out.

“Fuck yeah!” Michael said.

“Oh fuck, this ass is so tight!” Lars exclaimed.

“Fuck me!” Carey growled.

Lars would continuously pick the pace. He would fuck Carey deeper, harder, and faster until he could feel his balls tighten up.

“Oooooohhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit!” He yelled.

The big, buff, blonde stud had dumped countless loads of his hot, thick, creamy, sticky seed into his hunky goaltender's ass.

Seeing this caused Michael to blow.

“Holy shit!” He screamed.

The horny stud shot his loads all over his abs and some landed on the sheets.

Carey couldn't take it anymore. 

The smell of hot, sweaty, bareback gay sex in the air in his room was so intense, he didn't even need a hand to bust his nut.

“Holy fuck!” He yelled.

He shot his seed all over his pillow and sheets.

“Let's all go take a shower” Carey suggested.

The other guys nodded and walked with him to the shower. They cleaned themselves up, made their way back to Carey's bed. Carey rid the bed of the sheets that were on there, and replaced it with clean ones. This was so they would be able to take their pregame nap before a tilt with the Ottawa Senators later that night.

“Alright, we should get some sleep” Carey said.

“Yeah” Michael agreed.

About twenty minutes later, the three studs fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Carey woke up and looked over to the clock on his nightstand. It showed that it was 3:30pm. He gave Michael and Lars each a nudge in an attempt to wake them up. Both of them did, and all three guys made their way into the master bathroom.

They hopped into the shower together. About twenty minutes, all three of the exited the shower, grabbed a towel from the rack that was affixed to the wall, and began drying themselves off.

They walked back into Carey's room, and put on their suits. All three of them exited Carey's condo and made their way down to the garage. Michael took his car, and Lars hopped into Carey's SUV, and drove down to the Bell Centre for their tilt against the Ottawa Senators.

The Canadiens rallied from a 3-1 deficit to defeat the Senators 4-3 in regulation time. The team's hot, hunky captain Brian Gionta opened the scoring just over a minute into the game, and center Tomas Plekanec would score the game-winning goal with 4 minutes to go in regulation. The Canadiens brutally outshot the Senators 40-19 in the game. The victory improved the team's overall record to 3-1-1, good for 7 points.

After the team held their post-game media interviews, they boarded the bus back home to Montreal. While sitting on the bus, Brian suddenly received a text from Carey.

“Carey - Oh captain, my captain! Come over to my place, and we'll gladly reward you for that goal you scored tonight.”

“Brian – Hehehehe. You better, I am your captain after all. Hehehehe”

About 2 hours later, the bus had finally arrived at the Bell Centre. They all got off the bus. Lars hopped into Carey's SUV, meanwhile Brian and Michael got into their respective, and all drove themselves back to Carey's place.

Carey unlocked the door, opened, and entered with the other three behind him. Once all three guys entered the condo, Carey locked the door behind them, and all four guys made their way into Carey's bedroom. 

When they entered the bedroom, they stripped their clothes off and waited for instructions from Carey on how he wanted to do things.

Without saying a word, Carey pulled Lars into a hot, wet, passionate kiss. The hot, hunky goaltender grabbed the hot blonde stud's muscular ass and began squeezing it. Both guys let out a soft moan.

Meanwhile Brian had pulled Michael into a hot, wet, passionate kiss as well. The hunky team captain wrapped his big, muscular arms around Michael, which caused the hot Italian stud to let a soft moan.

After a few minutes, all four guys broke away from their kisses.

“Gather around, studs” Carey said with a sly grin on his face.

Lars stood to Carey's right, Brian stood across from him, and Michael stood to his left. Carey got down on his knees and licked his lips. He began stroking Lars' thick, meaty shaft with his right hand, and Michael's big, thick cock with his left. 

The horny goaltender opened his hot, moist mouth and began sucking on his hunky team captain's big, beautiful cock. Brian began running his fingers through Carey's hair and started talking dirty to him.

“Fuck baby. Yeah, you like your captain's cock? Yeah, suck it” were just some of things that would come out of his mouth. After a couple of minutes, Brian began to facefuck Carey.

“Ohhhh fuck yes! Mmmmm...take that cock, stud” He would yell out.

After several minutes, Brian just couldn't take it anymore. His low-hanging nuts tightened up.

“I'm cumming! Oh fuck! Yes!” Brian had shot several loads down Carey's throat, and the young goaltender swallowed every single drop of the hot, sweet, and salty fluid.

After he finished swallowing, Carey removed his mouth from Brian's now-limp cock. Brian could barely walk over to the king-size bed to sit down after his intense orgasm.

Carey turned his attention to Lars and Michael. He was stroking their cocks furiously at this point. After a while, he began to rub their two cocks against each other.

“Holy fuck, that feels so good” Lars moaned.

“Fuck yes!” Michael hissed.

Carey could tell that neither of them would be able to last for much longer, so he began to stroke them even faster. After a couple of minutes, he got what he wanted.

“Ooooooh fuuuuck!” Lars and Michael yelled. Both guys shot numerous loads all over Carey's face. Carey could feel some of the thick, creamy, sticky, hot cum on his lips. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick it off his face.

“Mmmmm” Carey said.

Lars and Michael walked over to the bed and sat down on either side of Brian.

Carey also walked over to the bed.

He stood in front of his team captain.

Brian began stroking Carey's cock. After a couple of minutes of fast and furious stroking, it was finally time for Carey to shoot.

“Oooooh fuuuuck!” He yelled. The stud goalie shot his seed all over Brian's amazing pecs. Lars and Michael took the opportunity to lick up the cum, and suck on their team captain's nipples.

“Mmmmm fuck yeah” Brian said with a soft moan.

This would only mark the beginning of what was going to be a wild night.


	14. Chapter 14

After another wild night of hot, wild sex with his teammates, Lars made his way into the washroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to reach the right temperature. As soon as it did, he entered the shower, and closed the glass door behind him. He just stood underneath the shower head, and let the hot water relax his muscles. After a few minutes, he reached for the body wash that was sitting on the caddy above him, and squeezed some out. He massaged it all over his hot body from head to toe then rinsed it off.

The hot stud felt his cock becoming hard again. He reached down and began to stroke it. He began remembering what happened the night before. It was the wildest thing he had done in his life.

Suddenly, he heard the glass door open behind him. It was Carey.

“Morning” Lars said.

“Morning” Carey replied.

Carey noticed Lars' hand around his thick tool.

“Well, well, well. Somebody's up and ready to blow” Carey said with a grin.

“Allow me to take care of that” He continued.

The sexy goaltender got on his knees and licked his lips. He opened up his mouth, and began to suck on Lars throbbing member.

“Oh fuck” Lars moaned.

“Yeah, suck it...just like that” He continued.

Carey began to deep-throat Lars' cock.

“Holy fuck, man!” Lars yelled.

Lars placed his hands on the back of Carey's head. The blonde stud began thrusting his hips and cock into Carey's hot, moist mouth. He began to increase the speed of his thrusts. After about 5 minutes, Lars could feel his nuts tightening up.

“Ooooooooh fuuuuuuck!” Lars yelled.

He emptied his thick, creamy seed down Carey's awaiting throat. Carey had no choice but to take it all as Lars still had his hands on the back of Carey's head. Carey loved to swallow. Once Lars had finished emptying his load, he slowly pulled out.

“Fuck man, that was amazing” Lars said.

“Mmmmmm, fuck yeah” Carey replied.

Carey stood up, pulled Lars close, and the two studs began to kiss. Carey had some of Lars' cum on his tongue. The two savoured the flavour of the salty-sweet liquid for a while.

After several minutes, Carey broke away from the kiss.

“We better clean ourselves up” Carey said.

“Alright” Lars said reluctantly.

They finished washing up, stepped out of the shower, and dried off.


	15. Chapter 15

After having a day off Sunday, the Canadiens returned to practice Monday. They worked on their main drills, followed by a video session. Their next game wasn't until Thursday against the New Jersey Devils. They went over a few things including how to avoid frustration when playing them. Since the early 90's, the Devils were known as a stingy defensive team that could make you pay if you get frustrated and make mistakes.  
Carey was relieved that practice was over and he could finally go home and take a nap. He hadn't been sleeping well because of all the sex he'd been having with his teammates. Carey walked to his SUV and put his things in the trunk. He jumped when he noticed somebody was standing right behind him. It was Brian.

“Oh fuck, man, you scared me!” Carey yelled.

“Sorry dude” Brian replied.

“No worries. Anyways, what's up?” Carey asked.

“I think you know the answer to that one” Brian replied with a sly grin.

Carey rolled his eyes.

“I'm just way too tired. I need to get some sleep” Carey said.

“Suit yourself” Brian replied and walked away.

Carey closed the trunk and walked to the driver's door. He opened it and entered his SUV. He buckled up and turned the ignition. Finally after several minutes, he was on the highway, and was driving home.

After about 15-20 minutes, Carey arrived at his condo building. He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the ignition. He opened the driver's door, and walked into the building.

About 5 minutes later, he finally arrived at his door. He turned the key into the lock and opened the door. He closed and locked the door behind him, and made his way into the living room.

Carey sat down on his sofa and turned on the TV. He began flicking through the channels and suddenly felt his cock getting hard. Carey grabbed his crotch and decided to put the TV to an on-demand channel.

“Might as well” He muttered.

He browsed through the Gay category. Carey finally found a movie he hadn't watched before. The information banner said the movie was about a hunky bartender helping out a patron after having a brutal day. The horny goaltender decided to order the movie through the TV.

After ordering, Carey took his clothes off. His thick, throbbing cock was already leaking precum. He reached for some lubricant and applied to his member. 

“Fuck, he's hot” Carey whispered and moaned.

The hot, hung goaltender was referring to the hunky bartender on screen. He was tall, blonde, and really muscular. 

After about 10 minutes into the movie, the hunky bartender and the patron began taking off their clothes. Carey's eyes widened when the bartender pulled out his cock. It was big, thick, and had a pair of big, low-hanging nuts underneath.

Carey stroked his cock faster. He closed his eyes and began fantasizing that it was him who was getting fucked good, deep, and hard by the hunky bartender in the movie.

After about 20 minutes, Carey was just drenched in sweat. He could feel his nuts tighten up and was about to cum.

“Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck!” He screamed.

Several shots of cum blasted out of Carey's cock. A couple of loads hit his face and the rest hit his chest and torso.

After a while, Carey calmed down from his orgasm. When he did, he stopped the movie and turned off the TV. Then the sexy goaltender made his way into the washroom. He turned on the water for the shower and waited for it to reach his ideal temperature. 

Once it did, he stepped in. The water felt so good on his skin. He ended up staying in the shower for about 45 minutes.

He stopped the water, grabbed the towels, and began drying himself off. Once he was finished with that, he made his way into the bedroom. He pulled the covers and climbed into bed. Once he was in, he pulled the covers over his naked body. After about 15 minutes, he finally fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It's Thursday and the Canadiens were going to take on the Devils that night. Carey had just woken up from his pregame nap. He stretched and let out a big yawn. Then he removed the covers from his naked body. He walked into the bathroom, took a leak, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. He washed his face, shaved, and made his way into the shower.

Carey turned the shower on, and waited for the water to reach his ideal temperature before stepping in. A couple of minutes later, he reached for his 2-in-1 and applied some to his hands before lathering into his hair. He let it set on his head for a couple of minutes and rinsed. Carey reached for his body wash, and lathered himself from head-to-toe in it and rinsed himself off.

The sexy goaltender's cock rose to attention. He reached down, and began stroking the big, thick piece of manmeat slowly with his right hand, and massaging his balls with his left hand. Carey moaned in pleasure. 

He closed his eyes and imagined himself eating out his hunky team captain's muscular ass. Carey pictured his tongue licking up and down the rosebud before diving in.

After a while, Carey pictured himself slamming his big, thick cock deep inside of Brian's ass. He imagined slamming it in and out from here until next week and Brian was just begging for his cum.

Carey could feel his nuts tighten up. After a few more strokes, it was time for him to cum.

“Oooooh fuuuuuck!” He yelled, and shot load after load of his thick, creamy cum on the shower wall. It took about a minute for him to calm down. After he did, he took the shower head and sprayed the wall to rinse off the cum.

“Whew, did I ever need that” He said.

After another 10 minutes, he turned the shower off, and stepped out. Carey reached for his towel and made his way back into the bedroom. He got dressed, grabbed his keys, and made his way to his SUV.

He drove to the Bell Centre and got himself ready for the game. Unfortunately, the team in front of him didn't play that well nor give him any offensive support as they were shutout 3-0 by the Devils.

Following their media post-game interviews, Brian sat down beside Carey and gave him a pat on the back.

“Let me come over to make tonight up to you” Brian whispered into Carey's ear.

Carey's cock immediately became hard as some pretty wild thoughts came into his head.

“Alright” Carey said. 

Carey came up with a crazy idea in his head to make tonight a night Brian will never forget.


	17. Chapter 17

It was around midnight when Carey's phone buzzed. The phone was sitting on the end table in his living room, beside the sofa where he was watching TV. He picked it up to see who would be calling him so late. He noticed it was Brian, so he decided to answer it.

“Hello” He said.

“Hey, it's me, remember that promise I made you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah” Carey replied.

“Okay, well, I'm just about to leave my house, so I should be there in about 20 minutes” Brian said.

“Dude, don't bother, it's too late” Carey said.

“Awww, c'mon man” Brian replied.

“Look, I'm tired, we've got practice tomorrow, and I really need to get to bed” Carey said.

“Alright, well, how about I come over after practice tomorrow?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, okay, but don't keep me waiting” Carey said.

“I won't” Brian replied and promptly hung up.

Carey just rolled eyes.

“If he really wanted to come over to fuck, he should have come over right away” Carey said to himself.

Seeing Carey wasn't going to have any company tonight, he decided to change the channel to an all-porn network, and have a quick jerk-off session before going to bed.

After about 25 minutes, Carey felt his nuts tightening up and was ready to cum.  
“Ohhhhh fuck!” He moaned, and shot several loads, which landed on torso.

After he settled down from the orgasm, he got up and walked into the bathroom.

He took a quick shower to clean himself off, and walked into the bedroom. He lied down on his bed, pulled the covers over his naked body, and fell asleep about 10 minutes later.


	18. Chapter 18

Carey woke up to his radio alarm at 7:45am. He stretched, yawned and removed the covers from his naked body. He finally stood up, put on his robe, and walked into the washroom. After using the washroom, he walked into the kitchen, to make himself some breakfast. When breakfast was ready, he sat down in the dining room. About 15 minutes later, he finished his breakfast, and walked back into the washroom. He turned on the water, and waited for it to reach his ideal temperature. Once it did, he removed his robe, and stepped in. 

He just stood under the shower head for a few minutes to let his body warm up and get used to the hot water. Carey grabbed his bottle of body wash, and applied it all over. After a while, he could feel his cock becoming hard. He still had a fair bit of time before he had to leave for practice, so he decided to give it some attention. 

He began to stroke it slowly, and would gradually increase his strokes. The wild images he had going in his head included Brian being on all fours begging Carey to fuck his round, muscular ass until he filled him up with his hot cum. He also began to imagine that Lars was getting gangbanged by him, Brian, and Michael. After about a half-hour, Carey's low-hanging nuts began to tighten.

“Ooooooohhhhhh fuuuuck yes! Mmmph! Fuck!” He grunted, and shot about seven loads of his hot, thick, creamy, sticky seed on the shower's wall.

After a few minutes, his body settled down.

“Damn, did I ever need that” He said to himself.

He rinsed off the cum from the wall, and gave his entire body one final rinse. After he was finished with that, he turned off the shower. He opened up the glass door, and stepped out. 

Carey grabbed the towels, and began to dry his naked body off. Once he was dry, Carey pulled his robe from the hook that it was hanging from on the washroom door, and put it on. He walked back into his bedroom, picked out a suit he was going to wear to the practice facility, and put it on. He also picked out another suit to wear from the hotel to Scotiabank Place prior to their tilt against the Senators that night.

It was now 9:15am, Carey had a little bit of time before had to leave. He checked his messages (voice, email, and text), and replied to the ones that needed a response. About 15 minutes later, Carey opened the door, exited, and locked his condo. He took the elevator down to the underground garage. 

The elevator finally reached the garage, and Carey exited. He walked towards his SUV, and unlocked the door. He stepped in, closed and locked the door, and turned the ignition. He reversed out of his parking spot, and finally started to make his way to the team's practice facility in nearby Brossard.

About 30 minutes later, Carey pulled into the parking lot at the facility. He walked into the arena, and made his way towards the dressing room. When he got there, he saw Brian, who was facing the other way.

“Hey” Carey said casually.

Brian turned around.

“Hey” He replied.

Brian walked over to sit down on the bench beside Carey. He leaned into Carey's ear.

“My ass is in dire of cock” Brian whispered, causing Carey to chuckle.

“Do you think I could come up to your hotel room?” Brian asked.

Carey looked over at Brian and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Practice finally wrapped at around 11:20am. The guys made their way back to the locker room, took their showers, and got their stuff before boarding the bus to Ottawa.

The bus finally arrived at the hotel in Ottawa at 1:40pm. They exited the bus, checked themselves in at the front lobby, and made their way to the elevators. Brian and Carey finally boarded an elevator. Carey pushed the button to his floor, and the elevator began to ascend. About 3 minutes later, the elevator finally reached Carey's floor. Carey and Brian exited and walked their way to the room. Carey inserted the key card to unlock the door to the room. The guys entered, and Brian closed the door behind them.

The guys immediately made their way into the bedroom and began to undress. Brian got on all fours, and stuck his big, muscular, round ass towards Carey. The goaltender grabbed the sexy ass, spread the cheeks open, stuck his tongue out, and began to eat out his hunky captain.

“Oooohhhhh fuck” Brian moaned.

“Yeah, that's it, man...eat that hot ass!” Brian continued.

Carey's long, wet, slippery tongue went up, down, side-to-side, causing Brian to push his ass back.

“Mmmmm, that's it stud, deeper” Brian moaned softly.

After a while, Carey stopped.

“I want you to sit on my face” He said.

“Okay” Brian replied.

Carey got on the bed, and lied on his back. Brian climbed over top of Carey, positioned his ass on Carey's face. Carey stuck his tongue and resumed eating out his captain's ass.

“Oh fuck yes!” Brian hissed.

Brian looked down at Carey's big, thick, cock. He licked his lips, went down, and placed his hot, moist mouth over the the throbbing member. Carey was too busy having an all-you-can buffet of Brian's ass he didn't bother stopping to say anything. Brian took pretty much all of Carey's cock in his mouth, and went-to-town sucking it. After several minutes, Brian could feel Carey getting close, so he sucked harder and faster.

“Oooooohhhhh fuuuuuck!” Carey screamed, and shot several loads down Brian's throat. The team captain made sure he didn't waste of drop of his hunky goaltender's hot, thick, sticky, creamy, wet seed.

After Carey had calmed down from his orgasm, he knew it was time for him to return his captain the favour.

“Alright, lie on your back” Carey said.

Brian lied on his back, and Carey began to suck his cock. It didn't take long for Brian to lose his load.

“Ugh! Fuck! I'm cummming!” He yelled and sent his loads down Carey's throat. 

After Brian finished cumming, Carey removed his mouth from Brian's cock, and began kissing his way his hunky captain's muscular body until their lips met. They opened their mouths, and swapped cum with each other. Both of them loved the sweet and salty taste of the other one's seed.

After a while, they got up, and made their way into the shower. Carey turned the water on until it reached the ideal temperature. They stepped in, cleaned themselves up.

“I better be getting some more of that ass when we get back home tonight” Carey said with a grin.

“Oh don't worry, you will” Brian said.

After they finished washing up, they grabbed their towels, and dried themselves off. Brian put his clothes back on, exited Carey's hotel room, and made his way back to his.

Carey had put a robe on, closed the door behind Brian, and made his way back to the bedroom. After about 30 minutes, he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The Canadiens just defeated their closest geographical rivals, the Ottawa Senators, by a final score of 3-0 at Scotiabank Place. Carey only had to make 19 saves for the win. After they left the ice, the team made their way to the locker room and the coach gave his postgame speech. 

The guys showered, got dressed, took care of their postgame media interviews, and finally boarded the bus back to Montreal at about 11:20pm. The bus finally arrived at the Bell Centre at a little after 1:00am.

As soon as Carey got off the bus, Brian leaned and whispered “Are we still on for tonight?”

Carey just nodded.

The two of them made their way to their vehicles and drove over to Carey's place. It took them about 30 minutes to get there from the Bell Centre. The guys made their way to the entrance. Carey unlocked the lobby door, opened, and they made their way to the elevator.

An elevator door opened about 30 seconds later, and they entered. Thankfully, there was nobody else coming off the elevator or entering at the time. Carey pushed the button to the floor he lives on, and the doors closed. Both of them let out a huge sigh once the doors for the elevator closed. About two minutes later, they finally reached Carey's floor and made their way to the condo.

Carey unlocked the door to his condo and opened. The two guys entered, and Brian closed and locked the door behind them. They put their bags down and made their way into Carey's bedroom.

Brian pulled Carey close to him and landed a big, wet kiss on Carey's mouth. The two horny hunks started to undress each other and made their way to the bed. Brian lied on his back, and lifted his thick, muscular legs up in the air, exposing his rosebud.

“Hello, beautiful” Carey said.

“Eat it, stud” Brian replied.

Carey went down and stuck out his long, wet tongue. He began darting his tongue all over the pink hole that was winking back at him. Then the young stud began licking it in all directions.

“Oh fuck!” Brian screamed.

“Yeah, just like that” Brian continued.

After several more minutes of eating out Brian's delicious, muscular ass, Carey decided it was time for his hunky team captain to return the favour. He positioned himself on all fours, and spread his ass cheeks open.

“Your turn” he said.

Brian grabbed Carey's ass, stuck his tongue out and began devouring his sexy teammate's pucker.

“Ohhhh fuck yes” Carey moaned.

Brian would continue his oral assault on Carey's ass for several minutes. 

He positioned himself on all fours, and spread his ass open.

“Fuck me” He said.

“Gladly” Carey replied.

Carey spat on his right hand, and applied to his thick, throbbing cock. He positioned at Brian hungry hole, and Brian pushed back to let him in. 

The horny goaltender pushed only the head in before pulling back out. Then he pushed half of his cock in and pulled back out again. The third time, he pushed pretty much all of his throbbing member inside. Once he did that, he grabbed Brian's hips.

He began thrusting slowly, and would gradually pick up the pace.

“Oh fuck! Mmmmm...fuck yeah! Fuck that ass!” Brian said.

Carey took hold of Brian's hair, pulled him back to place him upright, and the two kissed each other deep and hard. After doing that for a while, Brian placed his hands back on the bed, this way he could be positioned on all fours again.

“Oh fuck, man, give me your cum” Brian said.

Carey began thrusting harder, deeper, and faster. His low-hanging nuts were slapping against Brian's ass. Both guys were completely drenched in sweat.

After a few more minutes, Carey could feel his nuts tightening up.

“Ohhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum!” He yelled.

“Fuck man, give it to me!” Brian screamed.

“Ooohhhhh uuuuugh! FUUUUUUUCK! Yeessssss!” Carey screamed, and shot wad after wad of his hot, thick, milky, sticky seed into his captain's ass.

The amazing feeling of his teammate's cum going inside of his ass drove Brian wild. He immediately began jerking his own cock, and just about a minute later, he could feel his nuts tighten up.

“I'm fucking cumming! Uuuuuuugh!” He yelled, and shot his seed all over the sheets below him.

The studs collapsed on the bed and engaged in a long, wet kiss again. After about a minute, the broke from the kiss, and just let out a little giggle.

“Whew! That was amazing” Brian said.

“Well, your ass is amazing, so that always helps” Carey replied.

Carey looked at the clock on the nightstand, and noticed that it was about 2:45am, and let out a sigh.

“Well, I guess you better get home to the wife” Carey said.

“No, I told her that I would be spending the night here” Brian replied.

“Well, seeing that's the case, we could have another round then, except this time, you fuck me” Carey suggested.

Brian's cock was already hard again.

“Get on all fours” Brian ordered.

Carey got on all fours, and Brian began to eat out his ass. It felt so good that all Carey could do was sigh in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Brian slipped two of his fingers inside.

“Oh fuck!” Carey yelped.

“Relax” Brian said.

Carey relaxed himself, and Brian began slowly finger-fucking his goaltender.

“Oh fuck, baby, that feels so good” Carey moaned.

“Wait until my cock gets in there” Brian said.  
“I can't wait...ugh...to feel that big...ugh...thick cock...oh fuck...inside of my tight hole” He struggled to say.

Brian continued finger-fucking Carey for a few minutes.

“Lie on your back, and lift your legs up” Brian said.

Carey did, and placed his legs over Brian's shoulders.

Brian slowly inserted his cock inside of Carey's tight hole.

“Ugh! Fuuuuck!” Carey moaned.

“Fuck yeah” Brian said.

He began thrusting his thick cock inside of Carey slowly. After a couple of minutes, he picked up the pace.

“Ooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!” Carey screamed.

Brian was fucking Carey fast and furiously at this point, showing Carey's ass absolutely no mercy.

“Fucking take that cock!” Brian yelled and began thrusting even harder (if that was even possible).

Carey began stroking his cock, and within minutes, he could feel another orgasm coming along. Just a few more strokes was all it took for Carey to unleash his seed.

“Oooooooooo shiiiiiiit!” He screamed, and his jizz all over his torso, chest, and some of it flew on to Brian's ripped bod.

Brian could feel his nuts tightening up again. Moments later, it was his turn.

“Ooooooh fuuuuuck! I'm cummmmiiiing!” Brian yelled, and buried his cock deep inside as he shot numerous loads of his seed inside of his stud goaltender.

It took the guys a while for them to calm themselves down. Finally, once Carey was able to breathe again, he suggested that they should go and take a shower. Brian agreed, and the two of them made their way into the bathroom. 

Carey turned the shower on, and waited for it to reach the ideal temperature. As soon as it did, he and Brian stepped in. The two studs were in their for about 25 minutes.

After they finished the shower, they stepped out, grabbed their towels, and dried themselves off. Carey had finished drying himself off when he remembered that he needed to change the sheets. He removed the sheets that were on the bed and replaced them with fresh, new ones. After that, the two of them lied down side-by-side and Carey turned off the light.

“Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm your favourite teammate?” Carey asked.

“Well, duh” Brian said, and the two of them laugh.

After that, there was nothing but dead silence in the room. Finally after about 20 minutes the two of them fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Brian woke up, looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It was showing 11:18am. The hunky Canadiens' team captain was bucknaked underneath the sheets, laying beside Carey. The sexy Canadiens' goaltender was still in a deep sleep, so Brian got up quietly, and crept his way into the washroom.

He took a leak, washed his hands, and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a sigh, then decided that he should take a shower, then head back home. Brian walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He waited for the water to reach his ideal temperature. Once it did, he stepped in.

Brian just stood under the shower head, and let the hot water fall all over his naked, buff body. The heat and steam helped him relax and not think about anything.

After about five minutes, he grabbed the shampoo bottle that was on the rack, hanging from the shower head, and opened it. He applied the shampoo to his palm, and then massaged into his hair. He let the shampoo set in his wet hair for several minutes before rinsing it out.

Brian grabbed the bottle of body wash and a loofah that were also on the rack. He applied a generous amount of the body wash to the loofah, and then began washing the the rest of body. After he was finished washing himself, he rinsed himself off. 

As he put the loofah away, Brian suddenly heard a noise that startled him.

“It's just me” Carey said.

“Shit, you scared me” Brian replied.

“Sorry” Carey responded.

“No worries. What was that noise?” Brian asked.

“I banged my knee into the door” Carey answered.

“Smooth move” Brian said.

“Shut up” Carey replied.

“You almost done?” Carey asked.

“Yeah, just about” Brian answered.

Brian finished his shower about a minute later and turned off the water. He reached for the towels from the towel rack. He wrapped one around his waist, and began drying his hair out with the other. Carey was taking a leak when Brian stepped out.

“You couldn't have waited until I was finished? Brian asked.

“Nah, man, I really had to go” Carey replied.

“Alright” Brian said, and made his way back into the bedroom. When he entered the bedroom, he grabbed his clothes from the night before, and placed them on a chair that was over by the bedroom window. Brian grabbed some odour neutralizer and sprayed the clothes. After he finished drying the rest of his body off, Brian grabbed his clothes from the chair, and began to get dress.

Carey made his way back into the bedroom, and lied back on the bed.

“I gotta get going” Brian said.

“Yeah, I know” Carey replied with a groan.

Carey reluctantly put on a pair of boxers and jeans, walked Brian to the door, and opened it.

“I'll see you tomorrow” Brian said.

“Okay, bye” Carey said and shut the door behind Brian.

Brian could tell that Carey was disappointed in him having to leave. He let out a big sigh, and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button, and let out another big sigh as he waited for the doors to open.

About 30 seconds later, the doors to the elevator finally opened up for him. He stepped in. Thankfully, there was nobody else inside of the elevator to annoy him. 

It took about a minute or so for the elevator to reach the garage. The doors opened up, and he stepped out. Brian walked over to his car, unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped in, closed the door behind and turned the ignition and began to make his way back home.

Meanwhile, Carey made his way back to his bedroom and got undressed again. He climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers over his naked body. About 10 minutes later, he fell back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It's Monday night, and the Montreal Canadiens had just earned a 3-2 overtime victory over the Phoenix Coyotes. Tomas Plekanec, Mike Cammalleri, and Andrei Kostitsyn scored the Canadiens, improving their record to 5-2-1 on the season.

After the team handled their post-game media interviews, they left the Bell Centre, and the players made their way home. Once Carey arrived at his condo, he closed and locked the door behind him, and made his way into the washroom to take another shower. Just before he started getting undressed, he heard his phone ringing. He rolled eyes and checked to see who was phoning him. The phone's display showed it was Mike. He reluctantly answered it.

“Hello” He said.

“Hey, it's me” Mike replied.

“What do you want?” Carey asked.

“Your big, thick cock pounding my ass” Mike replied with a laugh.

Carey couldn't help but smile.

“Why didn't you say anything at the arena?” Carey asked.

“I never got the chance to” Mike replied.

Carey let out a sigh.

“What are you gonna tell your wife?” Carey asked.

“I'll just say I'm coming over, and I may stay the night” Mike replied.

Carey exhaled and looked down at his cock.

“Well...alright, but come over now” Carey said.

“Alright, see in about 20” Mike replied.

“Okay, bye” Carey responded.

“Bye” Mike replied.

Carey hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom. He placed the phone on the nightstand. After he did that, he walked back into the bathroom, got naked, and turned on the shower. Once he felt the water was the ideal temperature, he walked in.

He stood under the shower for a few minutes, just letting the hot water relax his muscles. He then grabbed his shampoo, and lathered up his hair. He then rinsed it out, and reached for his body wash. He applied it to his now-soaked body. Once he reached his cock, the hung stud began to stroke it, and let out a soft moan. He looked down at his hard cock.

“Don't worry, that sweet ass will be here soon” He said to it. After he finished rinsing himself off, he turned off the shower and exited it.

He reached for the towel and began to dry himself off. Afterwards, Carey walked into the bedroom, grabbed his phone, and then walked into the living room. He sat on the couch, and turned on the television. It was just after 11:30pm, and he could find was mainly news. So he decided to switch it a porno channel.

About 5 minutes later, his phone rang. He looked at the display and noticed that it was the telephone number from the lobby. He had a feeling that it was more than likely Mike, but he answered it as if he didn't know who was in the lobby, just in case.

“Hello” Carey answered.

“Yeah, it's me, could you let me in?” Mike replied.

Carey immediately pressed the # button on the phone to let Mike into the building. 

Mike walked to the elevator and had to wait about 20 seconds before one of the doors open. Thankfully, there was nobody around, and nobody on it. He pressed the button for Carey's floor, and the doors closed. Carey lived high up in the building so it took about a minute or so for Mike to finally reach it. The doors finally opened, and Mike stepped out.

He walked down the hall to Carey's door. Carey was already standing at the door looking through the peephole. He immediately opened it to let Mike in.

“Hey” Mike said.

“Hey” Carey replied.

Carey closed and locked the door behind Mike, turned around and dropped his towel.

“Mmmmm” Mike said.

The horny stud licked his lips and immediately began to strip. After all of Mike's clothes reached the floor, the two horny hunks walked into Carey's bedroom. After they entered the bedroom, Carey pushed Mike on the bed. Carey fell on top of him, and the two studs began a hot, wild tongue-wrestling match. They began grinding their hard cocks against each other.

After a few minutes, Carey pulled away from Mike's mouth, and began to kiss him up and down his torso.

“Fuck yes!” Mike hissed.

Carey then proceeded to lick and occasionally bite his rock hard nipples.

“Fuck!” Mike moaned.

The horny goaltender made his way back up to Mike's lips, and the two began to tongue-wrestle again for about another minute.

Carey broke away from the kiss again. He stood up and began stroking his thick tool.

“Mmmmm” Mike moaned and bit his lip.

“You want it?” Carey asked.

“Fuck yes!” Mike replied.

“How badly do you want it?” Carey asked.

“Really bad” Mike replied with a whimper.

“So you really want this big, thick, hard cock, huh?” Carey asked.

“Yes!” Mike hissed.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Carey asked.

Mike just nodded.

“Well, come here and suck it” Carey said.

Mike got on all fours, reached out for Carey's cock, and began to stroke it.

“Fuck, I've missed this cock” Mike said and continued to stroke the massive member hanging between Carey's legs.

Carey took his cock, and began slapping it against Mike's face.

“He's missed you too” Carey said.

Mike opened his mouth, and began to suck on Carey's delicious cock.

“Mmmmmm” He began humming.

“Fuck yes!” Carey hissed.

It didn't take too long for Mike to begin deep throat.

“Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck” Carey moaned.

Mike had become an expert at deep throat over the years. He luscious lips were now pretty much as the base of Carey's cock.

“Holy fuck! Fuckin' eat that cock!” Carey hissed.

After several minutes, Carey became eager to suck cock. He removed his cock from Mike's mouth and said “Let's sixty-nine.”

Mike smiled and lied on his back. Carey got back on the bed, and lied on top of Mike. The two hot, horny studs began sucking each other slowly. The two studs would gradually pick up the pace.

Carey could feel his nuts tightening up. He just kept on sucking Mike's cock. A couple of minutes later, his cock erupted with his hot, sweet-and-salty, thick, creamy loads of cum down Mike's hungry throat. Seconds later, Mike's cock erupted with his hot seed, and went down Carey's throat.

After the guys calmed down from their orgasms, they removed their mouths from the other one's cock.

“Mmmmmm...cum” Mike said.

Carey snickered.

“I hope that's not all we're doing for tonight” Mike said.

“Hell no!” Carey replied.

“Okay, good” Mike said.

This marked the beginning of a hot, sultry night in Carey's bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

It was about 2:00am, and Carey was feeling horny again. He leaned over, lied on top of Mike, and the two studs began another tongue-wrestling match. After a couple of minutes, Carey pulled away from the kiss. 

He started to kiss Mike's neck, causing his sexy teammate to let out a soft moan. Carey kissed and licked his way down Mike's torso. Finally, he made his way Mike's cock. Carey licked his lips and began to stroke Mike's member.

“Fuck yeah” Mike moaned.

Carey then spat on Mike's cock, and began to stroke it more vigorously. After about a minute, Carey stuck his tongue out, and began licking the head.

“Fuck!” Mike moaned again.

Carey would lick the head in circles for about a minute. Then he started licking the underside of the long, wide shaft all the way down to Mike's big balls. Once he reached the balls, Carey kissed each one lovingly. Then he took the right one into his mouth and started sucking on it as he continued to stroke Mike's cock. He turned his attention to the left one.

“Fuck, stud, suck those balls” Mike moaned.

Carey continued alternating between the two of them for about another minute. After that, he licked his way up the underside of the shaft again. Carey began licking the head in circles again.

“Fuuuuuck” Mike moaned softly.

Carey finally opened his hot, moist mouth, then began to engulf Mike's cock. He began to suck Mike's cock slowly. After a while, he felt Mike's hands running through his hair, and began to pick up the pace.

“Yeah...that's it...suck that dick” Mike whispered.

Carey noticed Mike was starting to buck his hips a bit. He took it as a sign that Mike wanted to facefuck him. He let Mike take over, and the horny stud began to thrust his hips.

“Oooooh fuuuuck! Yeah, you like that big dick? Huh?” Mike asked.

All Carey could do was hum “Mmmm hmmmm”.

Mike continued fucking Carey's face for a couple of more minutes. He let go of Carey's head. He wanted to be rimmed. He got on all fours in front of Carey.

“Fuck man, you gotta eat my hole” Mike said.

“With pleasure” Carey said with a smile.

He grabbed and spread open Mike's round ass cheeks, exposing his rosebud. Carey stuck his tongue out.

“Fuuuuck!” Mike moaned and pushed his ass back into Carey's face. Mike reached around, and ran his fingers through Carey's hair again as the bigger stud was going to town with his tongue on Mike's hole.

After about ten minutes of ass-eating, Mike pushed Carey away.

“Fuck me!” He ordered, and lifted his legs up in the air.

“Oh, you want me to fuck you? Hmmm” Carey asked.

“Fuck yes!” Mike hissed.

“You want me to fuck you with this big, thick cock?” Carey asked again while stroking his throbbing member.

“Yes! Pleeeease give it to me! I need it!” Mike begged.

“Yeah, I bet you do” Carey replied. He climbed over Mike, and placed his cock at Mike's mouth.

“First you gotta get it all nice and wet” Carey said.

Mike opened his mouth and let Carey shove his cock into his mouth. After Carey was satisfied with the wetness of his cock, he repositioned himself to have his cock pointing at Mike's hungry hole.

“Ready?” Carey asked.

“Fuck yes, give it to me” Mike replied.

Carey pushed the head of his cock up against Mike's hole. Then he pushed it in before pulling out. The horny goaltender then slid the head and a bit of the shaft inside and pulled out again. Finally, he pushed all he could of his cock inside of Mike's hole.

“Fuuuuck” Mike was in sheer ecstasy. His legs began to tremble.

Carey began to fuck Mike harder, deeper, and faster.

“Fuck me!” Mike screamed.

“Fuck yes, take that cock you dirty slut!” Carey hissed.

Carey would continue pounding Mike's hole for what-seemed-like an eternity. Meanwhile, Mike was jerking his cock furiously.

Finally the two of them couldn't take it anymore.

“Ooooh fuuuuuck!” Mike screamed, and shot load after load of his hot cum all over his face, chest, and stomach.

Seeing Mike drench himself in his own cum caused Carey to go harder and faster on Mike's ass. After a couple of more minutes, he could feel his nuts tightening up.

“Shhiiiiiiiiit! I'm cumming! Uuuuuuugh!” Carey screamed, and emptied his seed into Mike's hole.

Carey collapsed on top of Mike after his orgasm, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Whew! That was wild” Carey said.

“Uh huh” Mike's head was still spinning a bit.

After their bodies settled down, the guys made their way into Carey's bathroom. Carey turned on the shower and they waited for it to reach the ideal temperature before stepping in. After they finished washing up, they made their way back into Carey's bedroom. Carey removed the sheets on the bed with fresh ones. After that, both guys lied down on the bed, and about a half-hour later, fell asleep.


End file.
